How To Waltz
by louisiana-southern-belle
Summary: Each step flows so perfectly, until a problem breaks the dance. People should learn that ignorance is not always bliss...unique look into a disturbed mind? You decide...RxR!


Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Notes:** I really don't know what to say…this is a bit sad, though. …I had just read a few of Edgar Allen Poe stories in English today, so that probably brought this style on. If you do not enjoy horror/suspense, then please don't read. There is not any true gore, but underline tones can be just as graphic. Read at your own caution. Enjoy all the same, please.

**_W-a-l-t-z_**

By

Louisiana-Southern-Belle

I had been watching him for a very long time. Everything was so beautiful. Maybe not him no, dear me no, I'm not obsessed. Why would anyone like me be crazy? It's so hard now to get people to stop being so hypocritical.

There should be someone who will stop the foolishness in these kinds of thoughts. I believe I could, given time.

And I have been given time.

Time has been very fortunate and loving, caressing my thoughts into fine detail of a beautiful, intricate dance. Everything is always spinning to me, I feel light and heavy, sickly sweet smile holds the mind's eye off for awhile.

There he is now. I believe it is time to make good use of this dance. But the counts must be right, or else it will throw the rhythm off. My rhythm, beautiful sweet intoxicating beats.

As he approaches me I can't help but tilt my head ever so slightly to the side, something feels different. He must be going to a different tune.

That won't do.

"I didn't think you would make it."

Such a soft voice, gentle almost. But only I know the real song he's been singing. That soft smile and innocent eyes won't save him from the rhythm.

It would ruin everything.

Everything.

Once again I'm gazing off to the vastness of peace.

I believe he's talking to me. Oh my, he seems to believe I don't know his secret.

But I do.

Step two three, turn two three…

It's as simple as that, really.

When I finally pay attention to his face once again, I see no movement.

Good, he's done.

I give my most refreshing smile, knowing he will never notice the eyes.

I tell you this much, eyes are the most essential part of any dance. They can make you high as the moon lit sky, or drown you in a deep abyss of the mind.

Of course, I would never fall into that, not me.

"My good friend, it seems we are the only two here with no activity to amuse ourselves with."

Although this was meant to distract, it was truth.

Good, nobody will falter my steps.

Right two three, left two three…

It's as simple as that really.

"I suppose you are right."

I carefully watch his next move, it is very important to me, to us.

His eyes search through the crowds, maybe to find hope. That is truly a shame.

He won't find it; I've made sure of it.

When I found the perfect time to start my music, my dance, my waltz, I took it.

As carefully as I had switched the invitation address, as carefully as I had memorized his habits, this would be perfect.

Now, no song is a good dance without the right lyrics…

"Would you like to join me elsewhere?"

I can see him pause, his eyebrows ever so carefully knotting together in slight worry; maybe an acquaintance will show up and be his knight in shining armor.

How unfortunate for him, that is a fairytale.

And this is no fairytale; no it's too brilliant and beautiful.

Turn two three, step two three…

It's as simple as that really.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea. But thank you."

Oh?

I knew you would say that.

I know how to change that, manipulate you.

That is also a very important skill. Because most people need to be told what to do when they dance, some are so awkward. It's rather irritating.

"You're right I just got a new shipment in, you wouldn't be interested."

Come on, say it.

"Really?"

Good, he didn't even falter for a second. You truly are remarkable, my friend.

"Oh yes, didn't I tell your friends earlier?"

"Oh, I must not have caught that."

I give you a forgiving smile.

You return it.

Left two three, right two three…

It's as simple as that, really.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, that will do. But what about the party? Won't you be missed?"

How thoughtful.

"I assure you, it would be fine. There is not much left to host to, is there?"

He gives me a shy smile, I can see a soft glow from his embarrassment.

No, don't do that, you'll falter your steps.

Turn two three, back two three…

It's as simple as that, really.

…………….

As we arrive to my new dance floor, our dance floor everything is as it should. He had been shy and quiet not really playing his instruments to good use. But I helped him with that, oh yes.

You talk so freely now, maybe it was because of that drink with the slip of powder in it, courtesy of me, of course.

Who else could possibly pull that off I ask.

Who?

We laugh, jest, and talk merrily. His footsteps have become heavier I can tell. That will not do just yet, our dance is not over.

Not until I say it is.

Turn two three, step two three.

It's as simple as that, really.

"Are you sure this is the right way to g-go?"

Feeling a bit dizzy now, eh?

"Trust me, it is as I say. I have been working here a long time now."

I could almost squeal in delight at how well you are doing my waltz, its breath taking.

He laughs softly to adding to the light hue of color to his normally colorless features.

As we approach the doors of the final set of notes left, he begins to hum. How marvelous.

I can barely contain my laughter as I think of all the things this dance we are participating in is for.

Ah, yes. He telling her that it was over and that unless she came to him fully, it was not wanted. She was not wanted. What a poor fool. Or him telling all of my troubles, believing it is only 'helping' me. Lovely fool.

I am basking in all my glory; truly I am the light in this dark hallway I'm leading him through.

We're almost at the final stretch.

Waltz two three, turn to three.

It's as simple as that, really.

He stumbles, probably because of our height difference, although not by much now.

We reach the last doorway to find nothing but a chair in the small and intimidating room.

I release him and he stumbles a bit more, his hair swaying behind him lightly. His eyes become even more unfocused because of little lighting and confusion instantly clouds over the iris.

I take an arm and lead him to the chair, setting him down gently.

He falls rather harshly into his seat anyway, was I not careful?

That's another thing about him, never realizing when things just can't be help.

My anger can not be helped, not at all.

He tries to stand. No. That won't do. He are ruining my waltz, my perfectly tuned waltz.

See what else he does? Don't even appreciate my work. Can't he hear it? The relaxing, relaxing melody? It makes me shiver with a high so powerful I am afraid I might change the tempo to the dance.

No, no. I won't.

And certainly he won't.

I find my hand is already pushing him back down.

"Stop trying to delay the inevitable, my friend. You brought this upon yourself."

"B-brought what?"

He is starting to anger me.

"This deceit you fool, everything you have done to me, it will stop here."

His eyes are widening to almost comedic size now.

I find this funny, so I laugh.

His breathing had increased I can tell. Are we afraid?

When he sees the object I pulled from me pocket, his eyes grow even bigger, if at all possible.

"What a-are you going t-to do?"

Having the courage to be a coward now? Now! Now when we are close to stopping the rhythm.

How dare you.

How dare you!

"You are here by charged with the assaults of honor, deceit, and lies upon lies. How do you plead?"

He dashes for the exit of my trial. Once again I am already two steps ahead, and not one beat behind.

He kicks, scream and punch at me in a blurring glare, of drunken stupor.

"How does it feel to be in a daze of anger, or fear? This is what you did to me." I whisper near his ear softly as he continues to struggle but I've already moved or dragged him to his seat.

His breathing is unstable and of course with if you are claustrophobic, this is not helping, I know.

The sharp steel is placed on his neck, and I watch in awe how symbolic one piece of metal can be.

"How do you plead." Yes I am not heartless. You have one last chance at freedom of your crimes.

He stares wide-eyed and doe like at me and I put more force to the edge of the point.

"I don't know w-what you're talking a-about!"

Wrong. All wrong. And he is behind the music, shame.

A bit more pressure and quick movement of my fore arm stops his movements.

"Then I hear-by find you guilty. You're punishment is acceptable by the court."

I watch in fascination as a small pool collects at his feet. The small dark rivers flow freely and sporadically down his paling neck. His head tipped back in such a victimized state. Well that just won't do. He is not the victim. So I take his back and set it straight, folding his arms and hands on his lap. Running my hand down the angelic features of his face I place his head down. He seems to be almost in prayer. How ironic.

I must thank him though; he puts on a beautiful dance.

Murder is not that hard, you see.

It's as simple as that, really.

Yet no other can execute it quite like myself, I must admit. I still hear the hum in my ears and feel the high of adrenaline through my veins till this day.

But you will never tell this accomplishment. It's just between the two of us.

Waltz, waltz.

…………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………..

(Puts hands in the air in surrender) Alright, I know that was morbid, but hey, I wanted to try something different. When I read one of Poe's works, I wondered how he pulled off that creepy feeling you get when you read one of his works. So I would appreciate a comment or two about how this made you feel.

And just wondering, do we know who did it? Who was the victim and how was the executer? Was it two lovers or long time friendships gone sour? I wonder if anyone caught the hints…there aren't many, but it's about quality, not quantity…and this was supposed to be out during Halloween, but it just sat here on my computer half finished.

Happy (late) New Year everyone!

Love,

l-s-b


End file.
